1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatuses, and more particularly, to an LED lighting apparatus suitable for use as a traffic or advertisement lighting device in a region which may have snowfall in snow season.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the LEDs as a light source. Nowadays, LED lighting apparatuses are commonly applied as traffic lights or indicators or advertisement billboard. However, in the region where there is snowfall in snow season, the snow can cover the light output surface of the LED lighting apparatuses, whereby the lighting effect or indicating effect of the LED lighting apparatuses is seriously affected. Blocked lighting or indicating effect of the traffic lights or indicators will cause traffic disturbance or even traffic accidents. Blocked lighting of advertisement billboard cause the advertisement billboard to lose its intended purpose.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lighting apparatus which can overcome the limitations described above.